A Great Way to Bond Together
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: Dream has rescued a litter of six Pokémon and let them stay with him, creating a family. They want to thank him, but he's just happy that he is with them. But with their heat season in, will these lusty Pokémon finally get their chance to 'thank' their savior? I wouldn't call it incest...but...you be the judge. M for lemon and slight swearing...


**Okay! I'm back with another one-shot I had interestingly thought up an hour ago. Don't flame, ok? Like I said, I thought of this in a hour. So, without any other words- let's begin!**

**Sasha: BlitzSarecus…the disclaimer?**

**-Oh, yeah! I totally forgot! Pokémon is not owned by me (I wish it was…)-but it's owned by Game Freak and Nintendo! Now…on with the show! **

Dream, a 15-year old teen, was strolling down Route 7, thinking about his past. He wasn't a powerful trainer, but he won a lot of matches, and even defeated the Champion, gaining a ton of money. Afterwards, he gave up on the trainer life, gave his younger brother his Pokémon, and bought a house on Route 8. However, Dream had one dream that wasn't fulfilled: to have a family. Sure, he wasn't the hottest thing on the block, but what he didn't have in looks, he made up with his charm and attitude. Still, that did him no good with girls, who really didn't throw him a glance. _Man, will I find anyone? Will I really get a chance to start a family? _As he continued to ponder on that, the skies darken as it began raining heavily.

"Damn! I should have watched the news," he grumbled.

Lucky for him, he was wearing a hoodie, so he quickly dons the hood over his black hair and begins running. As he reached his house, he heard whining to the east of him. His first thought was to ignore it, but, being the curious and kindhearted fellow he is, he decides to check it out. When he reached the source of the whining, he saw a Zorua trying its best to shield its pups from the rain. Dream looked at them and decided to help them. He outstretched his hand toward the Zoura, motioning to it to come with him. The Zorua looked at Dream, trying to read him. When she got a picture of his kind-heartedness, she motioned to him to help her. Dream picked up three of her pups as she got the other two. Then, they all made a break to his house. When they reached Dream's house, Dream flung the door open and ushered Zorua and her pups inside. When he turned the light on, he was surprised that the two pups Zorua ushered in were not Zoruas but a Growlithe and a Poochyena. He then looked at the three he picked up and saw that they were actually a Vulpix, an Eevee, and a Houndour. He placed them to the ground as they instantly rushed to their Zoura mother. _Wow…this is interesting… _He drew a bath and washed them…except that Vulpix and Houndour didn't like water. After cleaning them up, Dream placed a pillow on the floor for each of them. The Zorua nudged the pillows closer so that all of the pups wouldn't be scared. As they cuddled up to each other, Dream sighed and watched them. _Wonder if I'll ever have a family like that…_

_Timeskip-6 years…_

The alarm clock kept buzzing in the air, waking one annoyed Dream.

"Argh! Can't I sleep for ten more minutes?" he grumbled.

Dream slammed his hand onto the noise box, shutting it off.

"Ahh...back to sleep..." Dream yawned.

"You do that and you'll be late."

Dream opened his eyes and saw a Zoroark wearing a blue apron standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"C'mon, Serena…Let me sleep," he grumbled.

She sighed as she walked over to the bed and pulled Dream's covers away from him, waking him up.

"I'm up, I'm up! Alright, already," he sighed.

"Thank you," she replied, "Breakfast will be done soon."

She then walked out of the door, leaving Dream in his room. After rescuing Zoura and her 'pups' from the storm 6 years ago, Dream felt impelled to help them in any way. He started to teach them to speak English (which was very big in Unova) until they got the gist of it. He then learned that all of them were abandoned and Zorua, being the motherly figure, gathered them together and raised them. Not only that, Dream learned that they were trying to escape the woods until that storm hit them. They thanked Dream for his hospitality. Dream shrugged it off and decided that they can stay with him as long as they wanted. Afterwards, he gave them names so that he could identify each of them personally. He also began hunting for a job so that he could take care of them. He found one at the Cold Storage, which paid him very well. While he was gone working, Zoura would continue her motherly duties around the house. Despite being small, she still tried her best. After some three years, the whole litter of Pokémon evolved. Serena, now a Zoroark, was able to perform more motherly duties when Dream wasn't home. The two oldest sisters, Karin (Ninetails) and Patricia (Houndoom), helped their Zoroark mother around the house, while the three youngest daughters, Erica (Espeon), Jasmine (Mightyena), and Destiny (Arcanine) went to Pokémon School. Dream worked hard until he gained enough money to build a bigger house. Afterwards, he quit his job at Cold Storage and found a quiet job working at the PokéMart as a stocker. The new house accommodated for the new guests he had, except Serena.

_ "Where do I sleep?" she had asked that day. _

_"In my room," Dream said simply, "Where else?"_

_ Serena just blushed at her comment as she fell asleep with him._

As the days went by, Dream saw that his relationship with these Pokémon grew closer than normal, especially Serena. She acted like the wife he wished he had. As he thought back to those days, Dream sighed as he went into the shower to clean himself off.

"Just another day…" he sighed.

After cleaning himself off, he checked the calendar to see if any events occurred today.

"Let's see…oh," he said. Today's date was circled with a scrawny 'A' written under it.

"That's the day that I saved them from the rain and took them in," Dream said.

He smiled as he got dressed for work. When he came down, he saw that Serena had placed 7 plates of grits, steak, and eggs onto the dining table. Dream had taught her how to cook when she had evolved, and now she can cook better than him.

"Wow, Serena! You made some spread," he praised.

"Why, thank you, Dream," she smiled.

She then rang a bell on the door, signaling that breakfast was ready. Suddenly, everyone bounded from upstairs to downstairs toward the kitchen, almost knocking Dream down. What saved him was the banister that he gripped tightly.

"Whoa!" he said.

"Children!" Serena yelled.

Everyone stopped moving as their eyes locked onto Serena.

"Sorry, mother," they chimed.

_Wow…Serena can sure be strict…_

Dream laughed at them before sitting down at the table, the others following suit.

"I have an announcement, girls," Dream began.

Everyone stopped looking at their food and turned to Dream.

"As you know, today's the anniversary of the day I rescued you and we became a family," he began.

Everyone beamed at him, showing their thanks.

"So…I would like to say...again…I thank you for appearing in my life," he said.

Everyone cheered at his words, happy that he let them in.

"That being said…let's eat!" he said.

Everyone began ravishing their meal except Serena, Karin, and Erica. After breakfast, Dream rushed out of the house, hoping he wasn't late for work. Serena then gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink. She then ushered Erica, Jasmine, and Destiny out the house for school. She then asked Patricia and Karin to clean up their rooms as well as the living room while she took care of the kitchen. As she washed the dishes, Serena couldn't help but think they didn't thank Dream enough for his hospitality. She would always offer, but he would turn her down nicely.

"Just having you girls here is enough thanks for me," he says.

Serena understood him, but she didn't like to leave a debt unpaid. However, thinking about Dream stirred up something inside her. She as well as her daughters loved Dream, but she didn't think she was _in love _with him. Sure, sometimes he kisses her on her cheek, other times he cuddles up with her as they sleep, but it just small signs of affection. However, one time when they were cuddling, she felt his member brush up against her rump, earning a slight squeak from her. Every time she thinks of that night, her body warms up and she becomes wet…like right now.

"Ooh…" she breathed.

Suddenly, Karin came into the kitchen.

"Momma, do you need some help?" she asked.

"Yes, darling…can you wash these dishes?" Serena asked, "Momma needs some rest."

"Sure, Momma. You go get some rest," Karin replied, "I can finish this."

Serena exited the kitchen and headed up to Dream's bed. She then grabs his pillow and begins grinding her core against it.

"Ahh…Dream," she moaned.

She then grabbed her breasts and tweaked her nipples, crying out in ecstasy.

"Dream...Dream...I'M CUMMING!" she screamed.

She released her sweet nectar onto Dream's pillow, soaking it. As she lay onto the pillow, basking in her afterglow, she heard steps coming to her room. Serena then heard a knock on the door, making her panic.

"Momma, are you okay?" the person asked.

"I-I'm fine, darling," she replied, "Just yawning."

"Ok. Me and Karin are gonna get some food," Patricia replied.

"That's fine. Pick up your sisters afterwards," Serena said.

"Okay!" Patricia yipped.

When she heard Patricia leave, Serena sighed deeply, happy she didn't caught. However, with her season-along with her daughters- here, she could do little to suppress her urges. _Ohh…if I don't take care of this, I might lose my mind…so will they…however…_ She then thought up an idea that could benefit all of them, including Dream…

_8 hours later…_

After everyone, with the exception of Dream, was home, Serena gathered her daughters into the living room to discuss something with them.

"You all are feeling your heat, right?" she asked.

Everyone nodded.

"And you want it to end, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, momma," Karin whined.

"This heat's a pain in my-" Destiny began before Serena shot her a look, keeping her quiet.

"Any who, I think we found our helper," Serena said.

"Really? Who?" Erica yipped.

"Well…who's always there for you and always care for you?" Serena inquired.

"Dream," everyone chimed.

After a minute, everyone caught on to Serena's plan.

"Momma, are you planning to mate with Dream?" Karin asked.

"We all are," she said.

Everyone gasped at their mother's comment.

"But, Momma…we can't do that. Dream took care of us just like a dad," Destiny whined.

"Do you want to deal with your heat every time it comes around?" Serena asked.

Destiny shook her head as she began squirming where she sat.

"Good…now all we do is wait," Serena said.

When Dream came home, he was hit with a thick scent in the air.

"Hmm…this scent is very sweet," he thought.

Serena usually leaves the door open and let nature's scent in, but this scent was…in a word, sweet and not a natural scent. Dream disregarded the scent as he walked to his room. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Serena on the bed with a claw submerged in her lower lips.

"Serena!" Dream yelled in shock.

Serena looked at Dream and smiled.

"Hello…master," she purred.

"'Master'? Serena, what is wrong with you?" Dream asked.

"Nothing is wrong, master," she purred.

Dream went up to Serena and grabbed her shoulders, hoisting her up so that they could see eye to eye.

"Something is wrong with you," Dream said.

"No...nothing is wrong," she purred, "In fact, everything is perfect."

Dream then felt a presence behind him and turned around. He then saw his 'daughters' walked into the room, looking very different from usual.

"Girls?" Dream asked, "Are you guys alright?"

The girls stared at their father figure, licking their lips.

"Okay…What is going on here, Serena?" he said firmly.

Serena smiled and kissed him, pushing her tongue through his lips. Dream's eyes widen as the fox swirled her tongue in his mouth. Soon, he relaxed and began fighting for dominance as their tongues thrashed around. After a minute, Serena detached her lips from him, breathing deeply.

"We're in heat, master," Serena said huskily.

"So…why don't you guys find a mate?" Dream asked.

"We did…_you_," she replied.

"What?" Dream asked, "No, no, no, no. I can't!"

"Yes...you...can," Serena purred.

Serena then broke out of Dream's grip and threw him onto the bed.

"Serena, control yourself!" Dream yelled.

"I am, master," she purred.

She then ripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. She then pulled down his boxers, revealing his 7 inch member to the girls.

"Wow!" the girls chimed. Dream blushed as he looked at his lusty family in front of him.

"…Damn it," he said.

"So…who wants to go first?" Serena said.

Erica walked forward and hopped on the bed, her twin-prong tail wagging happily.

"Alright, then. Erica is first," Serena purred, "Don't hurt her."

Dream nodded as Erica, the youngest, attacked his prick, licking it like a lollipop.

"Ah…Erica…" Dream moaned.

Soon, Erica's licks made Dream fully stand at attention, which made her happy. She then hopped up and placed her lower lips onto his member, rubbing it against it.

"Daddy! Put it in," she whined.

Dream looked at his daughter as she played the puppy dog look.

"Fine," Dream huffed.

He thrust upward into her, demolishing her hymen in the process.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

Dream noticed that blood seeped out of her and he panicked.

"Erica, I'm so sorry," Dream said.

He tried to pull out but Erica didn't let him as she pressed her hips to him, keeping him inside her hot cave.

"Don't pull it out…it feels so good," she moaned.

Dream sighed and waited until Erica began bouncing on his lap.

"C'mon, daddy," she whined, "Do it..."

Dream grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her. Erica's tongue hanged out with each thrust Dream did into her. Dream then noticed that Erica used her tail and began thrusting it into her ass.

"Erica…well, aren't you a slut…" Dream smirked.

"That's 'cause my daddy is fucking me," she purred.

Dream then noticed that he was ready to cum, so he tried to exit Erica's heavenly pussy.

"Erica…I'm gonna cum…" Dream warned.

"I want it, I want it, I want it!" she cried, "I want it inside me!"

She then tighten her pussy, trapping Dream inside. The tightness of her cunt made Dream groan loudly, reaching his final peak.

"ERICA!" he roared.

He coated Erica's inner walls with his spunk, filling her cavern. Erica sighed as she released her cum onto him while she was filled. When he was done, Erica slipped off of Dream, walking wobbly while dripping out some of the mixed juices out of her pussy onto the floor.

"Ok, so Erica is done…" Serena said.

She then noticed that Dream's member was throbbing in the air, slick with liquids but still hard, wanting another pussy.

"Wow…so you still got another round. Who's next?" she purred.

Destiny rushed forward and placed her paws onto Dream's legs.

"Me next!" she cried.

Dream looked at her and smiled, giving in to their desires.

"Fine…I'll heal you of all of your heats," Dream said.

"Good, Dream. It wouldn't be fun if we just rape you...well a little," Serena said.

Destiny then got off of him and turned around, shaking her rump at him.

"Fuck me like the dog I am!" she squealed.

Dream got off the bed and thrust himself deep into Destiny's hot, juicy cunt.

"Nya!" she moaned.

Dream wasted no time as he continued to thrust into the Arcanine, making her growl in pleasure. Dream grunted with each thrust because not only was Destiny's pussy was tight, it was hot as well!

"Faster, Daddy! Harder!" she roared.

Dream nodded and increased his speed and power as he continued to pound into Destiny, making her hang her tongue out.

"Gonna cum again," Dream groaned.

"Fill me, Daddy!" she cried.

Dream pushed himself deep into Destiny as he released his cream into her cavern, filling her womb to the brim.

"Ahh…" she moaned.

She slipped off of Dream and fainted from the euphoria. Before Serena could say anything, Dream rushed forward and jerked Patricia from her spot, the pheromones increasing his lust and desire.

"Daddy?" she said.

"Shush...Daddy's gonna take care of you," Dream growled huskily.

He then thrust himself into the Dark/Fire type Pokémon, making her roar in pleasure. As he thrust into Patricia, he noticed that her pussy was way hotter than Destiny, as well as being wetter...surprisingly for a Fire-Type

"Ahh…so you have been wanting me, have you?" Dream asked, "Your pussy says so..."

"Yes! I want my daddy to fuck me!" Patricia screamed.

Dream chuckled as he continued to fuck his fiery daughter's tight cunt until it clenched onto him.

"CUMMING!" she screamed.

She coated his waist with her hot cum as she clenched her pussy onto his member. Dream grunted as he released his third load into his older daughter, filling her up. Patricia fell onto the ground, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Haah, haah," Dream breathed.

"I hope you're not finished yet," Serena purred.

Dream looked at them and smiled big.

"Nope!" he cheered.

"Fine, then…" Serena shrugged.

Dream was then tackled by Karin and Jasmine, the two lusty Pokémon holding him down. Karin then placed her needy cunt onto Dream's member as Jasmine placed her snatch onto Dream's mouth. Dream laughed as he thrust his tongue deep into Jasmine while he began thrusting into Karin.

"Ahhh…" they moaned.

Due to the lust and pheromones in the air, Karin leaned forward and captured Jasmine's lips with her own, messily making out. Dream decided to up the pleasure as he thrust two of his fingers into each of their assholes.

"Nyaaaa!" they screamed.

This increase in pleasure pushed them to the edge and they cried in pleasure. Their cunts squeezed their invaders, releasing their juices onto Dream. Dream grunted as he came into Karin, emptying his load into her womb. After they all finished releasing, Karin and Jasmine fell off of Dream. Dream then eyed Serena and walked toward her.

"Now it's your turn," Dream growled.

She placed a palm on his chest and shook her head.

"Not until you finish the job with Jasmine," she purred.

Dream growled at the Zoroark and picked up the exhausted Mightyena and placed her in front of Serena, Jasmine's snout an inch from Serena's folds.

"Dream, what are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Just stay put," Dream said, "A little punishing on my part."

He then thrust into Jasmine, making her scream in ecstasy. Serena stared as her daughter was being fucked in front of her, making her leak juices.

"Jasmine, darling, could you dig into Momma?" Dream asked, "She has been a naughty Zoroark."

Jasmine nodded and dug her snout into her mom's cunt, making Serena moan loudly. As Dream continued his thrusts into Jasmine, Jasmine's tongue thrashed around in Serena's cavern, making her leak even more juices. Due to his other orgasms, Dream noticed that the burn and hilted himself into the wolf, releasing his spunk into her.

"AHHH! DADDY'S CLAIMING ME!" she shrieked.

She thrashed her tongue wildly into her mom, causing Serena to cum into her daughter's wanting mouth. Dream gently exited himself from Jasmine, and then looked at Serena.

"C'mere, master," she purred, gesturing him to come to her.

Dream smiled and tackled Serena to the bed. Lust had finally taken its toll onto Dream as he thrust deeply into Serena as he bit down on one of her nipples.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Dream began humping Serena wildly as he sucked on her breast furiously. Serena screamed in pleasure as Dream continue to fuck her relentlessly.

"OH, MY! You feel so good, master," Serena moaned.

Soon, he released his final load of the day into the Zoroark, making her scream to the heavens. Dream's orgasm made her cum as well, while she released a flood of her milk into his mouth. Afterwards, Serena fainted from the euphoria, lying on top of Dream. He smiled as he though back to when he first met them until the time now. So what if he didn't find a wife? Serena was his wife as far he was concerned and he had five beautiful daughters that loved them. However, the act of him having sex with his daughters wasn't a bonding experience, but the act made them closer than before…besides thinking of the future children...

**There we go! I was trying to create a harem, and it looks like I've succeeded in that…Well, that's it for me for this story. And like I said before, just send me requests as always! Oh, and I forgot...as always! For those who want to read more awesome fanfics, see AnimeFan215, I'm My Own OC, and Blastitonn!**

**BlitzSarecus is outta here!**


End file.
